ringenes_herrefandomcom_no-20200214-history
Gondor
Gondor er et fiktivt kongerike fra J.R.R. Tolkiens Midgard. Gondor lå i sør av Midgard, og som dets nordre grense hadde det (slik som vi kjenner landet fra boka Ringenes herre) den øst vest gående fjellkjeden Kvitklettene, som grenser til landet Rohan, men de har også noen landområder som ligger nord for disse fjellene (Anórien er et eks. på dette). Det ligger sør for Rohan og vest for Mordor. Grensen i vest er elven Lefnui. I øst går grensen gjennom Ithilien, og i sør går grensen gjennom det som før var Sør-Gondor men som nå er et omstridt ødeland. Historie http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gondor&action=edit&section=1 rediger Som Arnor i nord, er Gondor et av mennenes kongeriker og det ble grunnlagt av Isildur og Anárion, som begge var sønner av Elendil, etter Númenors fall. Landet ligger sør for Rohan og vest for Mordor, og grenser i sør til Belfalasbukten. Navnet er Sindarin og betyr Landet av Stein eller Steinlandet, fra Sindarins gond (stein) og (n)dor (land). Navnet fikk det antakeligvis på grunn av Ered Nimrais og de andre fjellkjedene i landet. Tidlig historie http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gondor&action=edit&section=2 rediger Før Númenors fall var Gondor hjemmet til mange Númenóreanske kolonister, som enten blandet seg med de innfødte folkene (Middelmenn) hvis de var vennlige, eller spredte dem inn i Ras Morthil, Dunland, og Drúadanskogen. Gondor var en mer fruktbar region enn Arnor i nord, og derfor er det mye høyere befolkning allerede før Elendils skip kom dit, inkludert den veletablerte byen, Pelargir. Elendiliene fra Númenor ble gitt en riktig varm velkomst da de kom av dem som allerede hadde kolonisert i Midgard, og blant dem var en koloni av adelige Númrnóreanere ved Dor-In-Ernil. Kolonistene nord for Anduin aksepterte Elendils krav om herredømmet over dem, men sør for Anduin aksepterte ikke de nylig ankommende Númenóreanerne hans krav. Gondor etter at Númenors befolkning allerede hadde delt seg mellom Elendiliene og Kongsmennene, og alle av de mer søndre koloniene (som Umbar) forble fiender av Elendiliene. Det nylig grunnlagte kongeriket Gondor utgjorde da en del av den siste alliansen mellom alver og menn som styrtet Sauron første gang helt på slutten av det andre tidevervet. Gondor Framgang http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gondor&action=edit&section=3 rediger Etter krigen vokste Gondors styrke og rikdom jevnt (ved unntak av en Austring-invasjon i året 492 i det tredje tidevervet). Og Gondors makt fortsatte å vokse videre inn i det 9. århundre av det tredje tideverv. Mens Gondors makt ennå vokste i det 9. århundre nådde makten og styrken til Gondors søsterrike, Arnor, sitt høydepunkt da, og ble til flere forskjellige arveriker. Gondors storhetstid var ennå ikke kommet. Gondors Gullalder http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gondor&action=edit&section=4 rediger Gondors makt nådde sin gullalder under de fire Skipskongene. De var følgende: *Tarannon Falastur, regjerte 840–913 T.T.. Han var den første av Sjøkongene og døde barnløs. *Eärnil I, regjerte 913–936. Han var nevø av kong Tarannon. *Ciryandil, regjerte 936–1015. *Hyarmendacil I (het egentlig Ciryaher) regjerte 1015–1149. Han var den siste av Sjøkongene. Under den mektige kong Hyarmendacil I regjeringstid (ca. 12. århundre T.T.) nådde Gondor høyden av sin makt. Mens Hyarmendacil styrte nådde Gondors grenser sitt ytterpunkt. Da strakte kongeriket seg så langt som til Rhûnhavet i øst, i sør strakte de seg ned til det nærmeste av Haradrims land, mot gikk landet helt til Myrkskog, og i vest helt mot Arnors grenser. Gondors rikdom var så stor i denne tiden at menn fra andre land kunne uttale i misunnelse at I Gondor er edle steiner bare steiner som barna kan leke med. Gondor nøt også flere århundrer i fred på grunn av sin militære makt. Gondors nedgangsår http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gondor&action=edit&section=5 rediger Men etter hans styre spredde forfallet seg under Gondors konger, og en lang nedgangsperiode begynte (selv om Gondor opplevde flere kortere perioder da det gikk litt bedre). Tre store katastrofer rammet Gondor i det andre årtusenet av det tredje tidevervet; og disse tre blir holdt for å være hovedgrunnen for Gondors nedgang: Ættefeiden, den store pesten, og invasjonen av Vognfolket (en stamme av Austringene). Ættefeiden http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gondor&action=edit&section=6 rediger I det 15. århundre i T.T. var det en stor borgerkrig, som fikk navnet Ættefeiden, som rev landet i stykker. Den daværende kongen av Gondor, kong Eldacar, var av blandet blod: hans mor var av Nordamennenes ætt. Den folkelige misnøyen rundt dette førte til at kong Eldacar ble avsatt av Castamir, admiralen over hele den Gondorske marinen, og han hadde litt kongelig blod i sine årer. Eldacars sønn, Ornendil, ble drept av Castamir, mens Eldacar selv flyktet mot nord. Castamir ble siden kjent som Castamir tronraner. I løpet av de ti årene Castamir regjerte beviste han at han var veldig grusom, og på grunn av hans kjærlighet til den gamle flåten sin, ga han overdreven oppmerksomhet til kystområdene, mens han totalt overså de indre områdene av landet. Så vendte Eldacar tilbake med en arme av sine slektninger, Nordamennene, og armeer av Gondorske menn fra de indre regionene, som Anórien, sluttet seg til han. Osgiliath ble ødelagt i løpet av denne konflikten, og den store broen ble ødelagt og palantíren forsvant. Eldacar drepte Castamir og tok tilbake Gondors trone, men Castamirs sønn og hans styrker ble beleiret i Pelarigir, den største havnen i Gondor. De trakk seg omsider tilbake til Umbar, og slo seg sammen med Umbars korsarer, og plaget Gondor i flere år, helt til deres etterfølgere døde ut. Den store pesten http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gondor&action=edit&section=7 rediger Senere kom den store pesten, og da døde det Hvite tre. Pesten var ikke en noe som rammet bare ett sted: pesten gikk gjennom hele Midgard, og nådde de fjerne delene av Arnor og hobbitene i Hobsyssel i nord. Kong Tarondor fant en spire av det Hvite treet, og flyttet hovedstaden fra Osgiliath til Minas Anor, Anárions by. I løpet av denne tiden var det så få mennesker igjen i Gondor at festningsverkene som skulle se til at ondskapen ikke gikk tilbake inn i Mordor ble forlatt. Det er antatt at hvis Haradrim eller Austringene hadde vært i stand til å angripe Gondor på dette tidspunktet, da ville Gondor ha falt. Men pesten rammet Gondors fiender like hardt som den rammet Gondor selv, og derfor var ingen av partene i stand til å starte et angrep på noen måte. Invasjonen av Vognfolket http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gondor&action=edit&section=8 rediger Etter at pesten hadde slått hardt ned på Gondor og deres styrke var svak, så Vognfolket sin sjanse, og deres angrep overveldet Gondor, og konflikten varte i godt over et århundre. Vognfolket ødela Gondors nordre hær, men i sør vant Gondor og de overlevende, ledet av en general ved navn Eärnil, og de knuste Vognfolket mens de feiret seieren. Kongens slektslinje brytes http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gondor&action=edit&section=9 rediger Avslått gjenforening http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gondor&action=edit&section=10 rediger I 1944 T.T. møtte Gondor et rettslig problem da den daværende kongen, kong Ondoher, ble drept i kamp med begge sine sønner. Arvedui, som var prins av Arthedain og Ondohers svigersønn, og den seirende generalen Eärnil, som var i fjernt slektskap med kong Ondoher, krevde tronen begge to. Arveduis krav bygget hovedsakelig på den Númenorianske loven om etterfølgere av kongen, som sa at det eldste (gjenlevende) barnet skulle overta tronen og etterfølge kongen. Hvis denne loven ble tatt i bruk igjen ville Arveduis kone, Fíriel som var datter og siste barn til kong Ondoher, bli den regjerende dronningen tal Gondor. Dette ville føre til at deres barn ville være arving til både Gondor og Arnor. Arvedui prøvde også å legge vekt bak kravet sitt siden han var en etterkommer av Isildur. ’’Gondors råd’’ mente også at Isildurs navn var holdt i akt og ære i Gondor, men at kongen av det ‘’søndre riket’’ (Gondor) skulle bli styrt av en av Anárions arvinger. Takket være at Aragorn II var etterkommer av bade Fíriel og Arvedui, kunne han, mer enn tusen år senere, fremlegge sitt krav om tronen som arving bade av Isildur og Anárion. Eärnils krav til tronen var grunnet at han var en direkte etterkommer av kong Telumehtar Umbardacil. Hans krav ble også støttet av det faktum at han var svært populær p.g.a. sin stilling som den seirende generalen som hadde reddet Gondor fra Vognrytterne etter å ha vunnet i den søndre delen av krigen. Riksforstanderen, Pelendur, som midlertidig styrte Gondor og derfor var dommer i denne saken, dømte til fordel for Gondors seirende general som styrte som Eärnil II. Anárions siste arving http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gondor&action=edit&section=11 rediger I løpet av slaget ved Fornost ledet Eärnil IIs arving, Eärnur, Gondors styrker til seier over Heksekongen av Angmar, som egentlig var herre av Nazgûlene. Selv om Eärnur ønsket å kjempe mot han, var hesten hans så redd ta den flyktet fra slaget mot hans vilje. Da Eärnur endelig fikk kontroll over hesten igjen hadde heksekongen flyktet. Alven Glorfindel profeterte da for Eärnur at det var bedre om ha ikke kjempet mot Nazgûlenes herre fordi aldri skal han falle ved en manns hånd. Eärnur ble senere konge av Gondor, og styrte fra Minas Anor (Solens Tårn). I løpet av denne tiden tok ringskrømtene Minas Anors søster by, Minas Ithil (Månens Tårn), og det fikk det nye navnet Minas Morgul og tok det som sitt tilholdssted. Minas Anor fikk det nye navnet Minas Tirith (Vakttårnet) som følge av dette. Nazgûlenes herre sendte gjentatte ganger bud til Eärnur hvor han utfordret han til tvekamp, og ertet han med at han hadde flyktet av frykt for å mote han under slaget ved Fornost. Til slutt ble kong Eärnur så sint at han red med en liten gruppe riddere til Minas Morgul, for å akseptere utfordringen. De ble aldri sett eller hørt fra igjen. Slik endte Anárions slektslinje. Gondors Riksforstandere http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gondor&action=edit&section=12 rediger De regjerende Riksforstandere http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gondor&action=edit&section=13 rediger Riket hadde vokst gjennom en lang rekke av riksforstandere (en tittel som gikk i arv) etter at kong Eärnur, sønn av Eärnil, forsvant, siden det ikke var noe bevis for at den siste kongen var død, og ikke noe krav om konge tittelen ble støttet nok til å bli akseptert som en etterfølger. Slektslinjen til Anárion ble regnet som brutt, og Gondor var ikke villig til å risikere enda et slektsdrap som følge av en mulig makt kamp, og dette ville antakelig styrtet riket. Alltid når det kom en ny riksforstander måtte han sverge en ed på at han skulle gi Gondors styre tilbake til kongen, men bare om han var en etterfølger av Isildur, hvis en slik noen gang skulle komme igjen. I Gondor var det ingen som kunne hevde at de var etterkommere av Isildur i rett linje, og den nordre linjen fra Arnor hadde så godt som forsvunnet, så denne eden ble ikke tatt helt på alvor. Riksforstanderens linje regjerte som konger, men de hadde ingen tittel. På den tiden da krigen om ringen ble utkjempet, var den regjerende riksforstanderen av Gondor Denethor II, og hans to sønner var Boromir og den yngre Faramir. Cirion og Éorl http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gondor&action=edit&section=14 rediger I året 2510 T.T., da riksforstanderen Cirion styrte over Gondor, møtte landet en av de største farene til da: en av Austringenes stammer, ved navn Balchoth, invaderte Gondor med en massiv styrke. Gondors arme marsjerte for å kjempe mot Balchothene, men ble avskåret fra Minas Tirith og presset tilbake i retningen av elva Limskir. Budbringere ble sent mot nord for å be om hjelp fra folket Éothéod, et folk som bodde helt nord i Anduins dal, men ingen regnet med at budbringerne skulle nå fram til målet deres. Da Gondors menn så ut til å tape kom Éothéod og snudde kamplykken til Gondors favør i Slaget ved Celebrants mark. Etter seieren ble Éothéod belønnet, og de fikk landområdet Calenardhon som lå nord for Ered Nimrais og strakte seg fra Rohansgapet ved den søndre enden av Hithaeglir (Tåkefjellene), sør for skogen Fangorn og elva Limskir, helt ril elva Anduin ved de vestre delene av Emyn Muil og Meringstrømmen. Der ble kongeriket Rohan opprettet og Eorl Unge var den aller første kongen i Rohans kongerekke. En vedvarende allianse mellom Gondor og Rohan ble opprettet da Eorl sverget troskap til Cirion i Eorls ed. Krigen om ringen http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gondor&action=edit&section=15 rediger I året 3019 i det tredje tidevervet, i krigen om ringen, møtte Gondor et overveldende angrep på hovedstaden Minas Tirith i Slaget på Pelennor-enga. Selv om de nesten ble slått, møtte enda en gang Rohirrim opp i tide til å snu krigslykken, og hjalp dem med å vinne krigen. Etter Saurons andre og endelige nederlag ble kongeskapet gjenopprettet og Aragorn II ble konge av det Gjenforente kongeriket av Gondor og Arnor. Faramir, den siste arvingen av de regjerende riksforstanderne, forble den offisielle riksforstanderen (selv om han ikke regjerte), og han ble gjort til prins av Ithilien, som var blitt tatt tilbake fra Mordors styrker. Gondor, som det viste seg i hendelsene i og omkring Ringkrigen (ca. 3019 T.T.), har blitt sammenlignet med det bysantinske rike, på grunn av flere ting. Både det Bysantinske riket og Gondor var ekkoer av den gamle storheten til det tidligere Romerriket og det tidligere forente kongeriket til kong Elendil, i den rekkefølgen. Til tross for at de bare var ekkoer var de ennå sterke i deres egen tid. Og, i en periode av relative barbariske omgivelser, var både det Bysantinske riket og Gondor siviliserte riker som kjempet mot innrykninger av mørkets tidevann. Region i Gondor http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gondor&action=edit&section=16 rediger Gondor ble delt inn i flere nesten selvstendige regioner. Disse regionene er følgende: *Ithilien over Anduin *Anórien under Minas Tirith *Lossarnach *Lebennin av de fem strømmer *Belfalas og *''Dor-en-Ernil'', styrt av prinsen av Dol Amroth *Lamedon nord for Ringló *Anfalas eller Langstrand i sørvest Den lange neset av Andrast var ikke bebodd. I tillegg til dette hadde Gondor herredømme over visse regioner til forskjellige tider i historien: *''Harondor'' eller Sør Gondor, som var det området mellom Gondor og Harad *Calenardhon som ble gitt til folket Éothéod og ble til Rohan *Enedwaith, egentlig aldri befolket av Gondors folk og ble snart forlatt *Rhovanion, som aldri var helt under Gondors kontroll men under Gondorisk kontroll til visse tider i det tredje tidevervet Byer og festninger i Gondor http://no.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Gondor&action=edit&section=17 rediger Gondors byer inkluderer: *Calembel *Dol Amroth, by i Belfalas *Erech, et fort av Gondor, forlatt på slutten av det tredje tidevervet *Ethring *Linhir *Minas Tirith (egentlig Minas Anor), kongens by *Osgiliath, by og tidligere hovedstad av Gondor ved elva Anduin, ødelagt og forlatt før slutten av det tredje tideverv, men det er fullt mulig at Kong Elessar bygde opp byen igjen i det fjerde tidevervet. *Pelargir, den store havnen i sør, i ringkrigen var den under kontroll av Korsarene *Tarnost I tillegg hadde Gondor holt de følgende punktene i deler av historien: *Utpostene Amon Hen og Amon Lhaw i Emyn Muil hadde antakeligvis noen små grupper med vaktposter *Angrenost, Jarnagards festning, senere gitt til Saruman, og ødelagt av entene i krigen om ringen *Aglarond, det Gondoriske fortet, som senere ble kjent som Rohans Helmsdjupet *Gondors fort som bevoktet passet Cirith Ungol *Durthang, den store festningen i Mordor, bygd for å bevokte Ephel Dúath *Minas Ithil, tatt av Mordor og gitt det nye navnet Minas Morgul *Tharbad i nord, holt av både Gondor og Arnor men forlatt da Gondor trakk seg tilbake gjennom Enedwaith og ble senere lagt i ruiner *Umbar, havnen i sør som ble tapt og krevd igjen mange ganger